


Extraordinary

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Moresomes, Multi, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione realizes just how clever Fred and George are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally submitted to the LJ HP-HumpDrabbles community.

"Merlin, you're tight, Hermione," Fred huffed. Sweat trickled down his temple as he fucked Hermione's arse. He spanked one quivering cheek.  
  
Beneath her, George thrust upward, swearing as her cunt squeezed around him. "Fuck, yeah, she is."   
  
Hermione moaned around Lee Jordan's dick. "Suck me hard," he groaned.  
  
She writhed as Lee held her head and George rubbed her clit with his thumb. Fred tweaked and pulled her nipples.  
  
Shuddering, she came, dragging them all into ecstasy with her.  
  
 _Those Patented Daydream Charms really are extraordinary_ , Hermione decided, fanning herself. Her History of Magic class had never been so interesting.


End file.
